


a dream is a soft place to land

by you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus



Series: tyrus drabbles (tumblr requests) [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 20gayteen pulling through, Angst, BUT LIKE MOSTLY FLUFF, M/M, Mutual Pining, also amber and tj are siblings, there's minimal angst, this one is so soft!!, title based on a song from waitress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/pseuds/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus
Summary: tumblr prompt: What about a prompt where Cyrus and Tj just started dating and they have a sleepover and stay up all night talking about hopes and dreams





	a dream is a soft place to land

**Author's Note:**

> this one was so fun to write!! it's a little shorter than the rest, but i'm still happy with it!
> 
> send me requests / stalk me on tumblr @you-get-to-exhale-now-cyrus

Cyrus didn’t have a hand free to ring the Kippen’s doorbell, so he opted for kicking the door lightly, and hoping he didn’t leave a dent. With a sleeping bag in one hand, a duffel bag full of clothes on his other shoulder, and a bag filled with snacks, he could barely move. Luckily, the door opened to reveal Amber, her hair caught up in a messy bun.

“Hi, Cyrus,” she greeted, “here, let me help you with all of that. Are you staying for a year?” she joked, taking a bag from him and letting him come in, dropping his bags.

“I’m prepared for anything,” he countered, taking a deep breath, “maybe not the apocalypse, but anything else,”

Amber laughed, grabbing her phone from the entry table and slipping on a light jacket. “I have to work an extra shift at the Spoon, but you boys have fun tonight! TJ’s in his room right now, probably setting stuff up as we speak,” she shook her head, opening the door.

“What does he have planned?” Cyrus asked curiously, straining his neck to peer up the stairs.

“Hell if I know,” Amber shrugged, “I’ll see you tomorrow,” and she walked off into the distance.

Dragging his belongings with him, Cyrus took a few careful steps until he was at the edge of the stairs. Here goes nothing.  
+  
Cyrus was heaving by the time he made it up the fifteen stairs (yes, he counted, and it was fifteen too many). “TJ?” he breathed out, and a figure popped out of the room on his left.

“Underdog! You made it!” he greeted, scanning the boy in front of him, “and you look like you’ve just climbed Mount Everest,”

“I practically did!” Cyrus exclaimed, pushing his bags into TJ’s room and collapsing onto his bed, “there were, like, a million stairs, and my little lungs couldn’t handle it,” he moaned, feeling the bed jiggle as TJ lied beside him.

“Well, congratulations, you’ve made it to the peak. What should we do first?”  
+  
The boys ended up watching a movie (Love, Simon of course), eating some of the sugary candy that Cyrus brought, and finally setting up Cyrus’ sleeping bag in TJ’s room. It was a bit cramped, so TJ stole the bag, along with some other mysterious fabric and supplied, and led Cyrus outside.

“We’re outside! At night! In the fall!” Cyrus wailed, dragging his feet, “there’s no way I’m surviving. I’m going to be eaten alive by mosquitoes, or worse! Sleeping on the hard floor,”

“When we’re outside, it’s called the ground,” TJ chuckled, setting up a small tent and stringing fairy lights around it.

“Woah,” Cyrus gasped, “you know how to set up a tent? You’re coming with me on my yearly family camping trip,” he muttered, crawling inside the tent and lying down. After making sure that there were enough lights, TJ handed Cyrus his sleeping bag and crawled into the tent with him.

“This is great,” Cyrus whispered, leaning his head against TJ’s. The touch of his boyfriend never failed to make him feel like he was floating. Also, that word was magical; boyfriend. It’s one that Cyrus thought he would never get to use.

“Can I ask you something?” TJ wondered aloud, propping his head with his hand, “what’s, like, one of your biggest dreams?”

Cyrus beamed, tilting his head up to meet his boyfriend’s toothy grin. “You’ve asked the most hopelessly romantic person, so I hope you’re ready for a story of an answer,” he giggled, putting his hands behind his head.

“I’ve watched too many rom-coms, to count, but I want something like that. To meet someone who makes me feel more me. Who supports me in all my endeavors and will do almost anything to make me smile,” he laughed breathily, “I’m asking for a lot, I know. I just want things to be perfect, all lined up and in order. I’m really bad at handling change, and I need something stationary in my life,” he explained, the smile that once graced his face a ghost.

TJ frowned. “You’re not asking for a lot. You want someone to treat you with respect, give you love, and be something constant in your life,” he shrugged. “That’s what I want too,” he admitted.

Cyrus drew his lips into a sly smile, poking TJ. “Aw, who knew TJ Kippen was such a romantic sap!” he cooed, giggling when he saw TJ start to blush.

“No!” TJ defended lamely, sticking his tongue out, “If you must know about my dreams, I just want to be happy. Like, genuinely happy,”

Cyrus fake pouted. “You’re not genuinely happy with me?”

“No, no, I am, I swear!” TJ promised him, lying down all the way, “it’s just…stuff,” he replied simply, “I wish my parents would get along. I wish that they would stop comparing me to Amber when it comes to school. I just, I wish things were different,” he sighed, chewing on his upper lip.

Cyrus’ lips drew into a frown, his brows knitting together in concern. “TJ, I-I never knew that, I’m sorry. Your parents shouldn’t do that, it’s not fair to you. I know you’re doing your best to work on school, and they need to recognize that. But if they don’t, you always have me,” he reminded him, his eyes flitting from TJ’s dreamy eyes to his lips.

TJ smiled, the kind that was reserved for Cyrus and only Cyrus. “Thanks, Underdog. You really are the best boyfriend,” he whispered, leaning in and having their noses touch. TJ could feet Cyrus shaky breath on his skin; was he nervous?

“May I?” TJ asked, intertwining his hands with Cyrus. The smaller boy answered by leaning in and pressing their lips together. TJ tasted of sour candy and mint, and Cyrus loved every moment of it.

“Any other dreams you wanna talk about?” TJ asked after they pulled away and settled into their sleeping bags.

“I think I’m living the dream right now,” he whispered, turning on his side to face TJ. “Good night, TJ,”

“Night, Underdog,”

**Author's Note:**

> aaand it's cuteness at the end!! what do you think? anything that you didn't like? leave a comment (and maybe a kudo) below! i reply to each one!
> 
> like, comment, and stay docious magocious!


End file.
